


Walk in Closets and Murphy Beds

by FredGodOf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGodOf/pseuds/FredGodOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thinks Oliver's room is too big.  Oliver agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in Closets and Murphy Beds

The mansion is ridiculous, Sarah had been there a few times before the island, but she had never quite realized just how overwhelmingly expensive and large it is for what was a family of four, and now is three. Mansion wasn't even really the right word, it was properly a castle.  
Early in the morning after she had sewn up Felicity’s bullet wound Oliver offered her a ride home, which ended up by mutual consent being to his home. She should have known he would be up in only a few hours for his day job. On the other hand the early morning wake up did leave enough time for a long shower. She looks around Oliver's room as she waits for him to change. He isn't watching her peer into drawers and at shelves because he is in the walk in closet that is bigger than her bedroom as a child had been. She tries to put yesterday's clothes back on but the shirt was a loss.  
"How do you sleep in here?" She asks and finally follows him into the closet. They had slept back to back, defending each other in the dark, but the emptiness of the room seemed to echo back the quiet sound of their breathes until it seemed the only noise in the world. Sarah kept waking thinking that some calamity had happened to make the city that quiet.  
"It’s actually pretty comfortable." Oliver answers, undershirt over his head.  
Sarah looks at the sleeping bag rolled up and tucked under the suits on closet floor and, then she digs her toes into the deep pile of the carpet. It appeared that Oliver didn’t like the empty silence of the room either.  
He pulls his shirt the rest of the way over his head and bangs on a panel of the wooden wall before he selects a dark grey button up. The wall slides open to reveal a passage into the wall. “I actually put that in when I was a teenager.”  
"I was asking how you slept out there, but this makes more sense."  
"Mostly I sleep at the club." Oliver says with a shrug. "Felicity ordered a Murphy bed at some point when she figured it out."  
"Why did we have sex on the mats then?" Sarah asks.  
Oliver blushes and Sarah cannot wait to hear whatever it is that's making him that embarrassed.  
"I might have installed it slightly wrong and it might not fold out very easily.”  
"So when you sleep at the club you sleep on the mats?" Sarah asks.  
"Yes." Oliver answers too easily, which means he covering something up. Probably he thinks the mats are too far out in the open and he really sleeps in a cupboard or closet. Sarah makes a mental note to investigate that later, but now she just sits down in the chair at the dressing table and investigates Oliver's make up. It is disappointingly all cover up. She was hoping for eyeliner at least. But she does find a q-tip and uses it to smooth out yesterday’s eyeliner. She finds two colors of cover up she can blend together to match her skin well enough to hide the bruise on her forehead.  
She watches Oliver watching her in the mirror and smiles at him.  
"You're enjoying this way too much." She says, "And your make up selection is disappointing."  
"Enjoying what?" he asks as he retrieves cuff links from a box. She watches him put them on without a fumble, he is not used to having help.  
"Letting someone rummage through your stuff." Sarah says as she pulls open the false bottom of a drawer to find throwing knives and green grease paint.  
"Balance is the slightest bit off on those knives." Oliver explains and avoids the question. "I keep meaning to start a habit of collecting exotic weaponry as a cover, but then I can’t decide if it would just increase suspicion in the first place."  
"I think its just going to draw attention.” She picks up the knives and balances them on her palms. Oliver’s right the balance is off. Either one of them could throw them accurately with ease. Sarah had taken someone out with a rice paddle before, but if you could have better ones there was no reason to make do. “I knew a few guys who carried weapons that were purposefully off, figured if someone used them against them they'd been thrown off their game enough to get the extra half second of advantage."  
"Did it work?" Oliver asked.  
"No," Sarah answered. They hadn't been league of assassins, Nyssa and her father would not have put up with that sort of nonsense. And they hadn't lasted very long at all once the League had heard they were trying to pass themselves off as the real deal. It had been one of the first times Nyssa had taken her along on a mission. They had definitely slept in the morning after.  
"Do you want a shirt?" Oliver asks. "Sorry for ripping yours."  
Sarah shrugs, "The speed was appreciated at the time."  
Oliver tosses her a black t-shirt that hangs off her less than she expected.  
"It’s weird; they didn't throw out my stuff when they thought I was dead." Oliver says.  
That makes sense; pre- island Oliver's muscle mass had been less ridiculous. "I mean because clearly they needed the space for something else." Most of her things were thrown out when her family had moved out of the house, she wonders what it must have been like for Oliver to come back to a bedroom that had probably just been cleaned since he left.  
Oliver smiles at her and pulls on his jacket, "Do you want a ride back into the city?"  
"I'll take the bus, I'm out of your way." Sarah answers.  
He tangles his hand in hers. "You're right, I like that I don't have to hide things from you." He says and she knows that it means more than just the grease paint in the dressing table.


End file.
